


Цена мира

by AVO_Cor



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наигравшись в войну, Локи меняет не только свою жизнь, но и жизнь всего Асгарда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цена мира

_Муж не должен_  
хотя бы на миг  
отходить от оружья;  
ибо как знать,  
когда на пути  
копье пригодится. 

_РЕЧИ ВЫСОКОГО  
Старшая Эдда_

 

***  
Локи милостиво улыбался и время от времени кивал головой, показывая, что внимательно слушает.  
Это был уже одиннадцатый проситель за день. А, да, до этого ещё были два посла. Так, хватит, пора и честь знать. Негоже утомлять правителя Асгарда склочными речами часы напролет.  
Локи протянул руку, коснулся плеча брата. Тор мгновенно отвлекся от успевшего надоесть аса, что просил разрешить какой-то спор с другим, не менее благородным мужем. Кажется, они не поделили добычу на охоте. Голубые глаза метнулись к брату, лицо просветлело, и он кивнул в ответ на выразительное движение бровей.  
Воинственные асы прервали взаимные обвинения и выжидающе смотрели на правителя, стараясь не пялиться на его брата.  
\- Каково же твое решение, мой повелитель? – осмелился, наконец, спросить один из них. – Кому ты присуждаешь добычу?  
\- Мой вердикт будет в пользу дичи. Оленя, которого, как вы говорите, вы подстрелили оба, отдайте на королевскую кухню.  
Зал притих, удивленный таким несправедливым, на первый взгляд, решением.  
\- Пусть его зажарят, а вечером подадут к столу на общем пиру. Вы же будете моими почетными гостями и сядете по обе руки от меня.  
Двое асов довольно заухмылялись, приветствуя такой раздел дичи. Ни одному из них не хотелось ни признавать поражение, ни быть свидетелем обиды другого.  
\- Велика твоя мудрость и справедливы твои решения, повелитель! – оба мужа склонились в почтительном поклоне.  
\- А теперь прошу вас, пожмите друг другу руки и объедините усилия. И пусть ваша следующая охота принесет вам еще больше дичи.  
Собравшиеся асы и прочие гости одобрительно загомонили, поддерживая хитроумное и не обделившее никого решение молодого правителя.  
\- На сегодня же довольно, – Локи возвестил об окончании аудиенции и одним взмахом кисти отпустил стражу.  
Обитатели и посетители дворца стали покидать зал приемов, тихо переговариваясь и украдкой бросая любопытные взгляды. Не все еще привыкли к порядку, заведенному новым правителем Асгарда, но открыто говорить об этом вслух стало не принято.  
Локи поднялся из роскошного золоченого трона и с наслаждением потянулся. Не такой уж он и желанный этот асгардский престол, если сидеть на нем часы напролет и выслушивать бесконечные донесения, просьбы, жалобы, предложения и разного рода болтовню.  
Вслед за ним встал и Тор. Уж ему-то сиделось куда менее удобно на твердых ступенях у подножия трона. Но, похоже, это его совершенно не беспокоило. Ведь так он был ближе всего к брату и при желании мог коснуться его ног. С довольным рычанием Тор расправил плечи, размял онемевшую от долгого сидения в одной позе спину, сделал шаг наверх и стал рядом с Локи.  
Тот хитро ему улыбнулся, совсем не той ехидной насмешливой гримасой, а проказливой многообещающей улыбкой с искорками в глубине зеленых глаз.  
\- Не желает ли могучий Хлорриди присоединиться ко мне в верховой прогулке и скоротать время до вечернего пира?  
\- Я готов везде сопровождать тебя, мой владыка, только пожелай, – отвесил церемонный поклон Тор и уже совсем не по этикету притянул Локи к себе, быстро и горячо поцеловал его в губы и, шумно выражая свою радость, потащил брата прочь из зала.  
\- Я уже думал, это никогда не закончится, и ты так и будешь от зари до зари выслушивать, давать советы, принимать решения, издавать указы. О, мудрые норны, какая скукотища!  
\- Такова одна из обязанностей владыки Асгарда, – шагая рядом, произнес Локи.  
\- Будь же благословен тот день, когда меня миновала сия участь! И мне всего-то и нужно, что сидеть подле тебя с задумчивым выражением лица.  
\- Задумчивым?! Ты хотел сказать свирепым? – рассмеялся Локи таким искренним и веселым смехом, которого Тор не слышал от него, наверное, еще со времен, когда они были детьми. И он снова порадовался своему, возможно, самому правильному и мудрому решению в жизни. – Лишь один твой лик, старающийся казаться погруженным в думы о важных делах, пугает всех просителей и заставляет их вдвое сократить свои речи, за что я тебе премного благодарен, брат. А советники, похоже, считают, что ты ими недоволен и начинают обращаться ко мне вдвое почтительней.  
\- Вот видишь, и от меня есть польза в делах государственных, – вернул ему улыбку Громовержец. – Ты же знаешь, Локи, я хорош в действии, а не в думах и речах. Зато как ты здорово решил сегодня столько споров. Вот по поводу последнего, я бы разрубил тушу надвое и поделил между охотниками.  
\- Ага, вызвав новый спор, кому достанется головная часть, а кому задняя.  
\- А если разрубить вдоль, – предложил Тор, толкая дверь в конюшню и пропуская брата вперед.  
\- Тесное общение со мной, как я погляжу, идет тебе на пользу. Ты уже продумываешь варианты один ловчее другого.  
\- Тесное и, главное, частое общение с тобой идет на пользу не только моему уму, – выразительно подвигал бровями Громовержец. – Слушай, а как ты здорово приструнил послов, они ещё и довольны остались.  
\- Тем самым, развеяв ненужный нам конфликт, – Локи погладил своего коня по бархатистой морде.  
\- Ты совсем не хочешь затеять хоть какую-нибудь битву? Ну, хоть самую крошечную, вроде сражения на границе? – расстроено спросил старший, затягивая подпругу.  
\- Нет, Тор. Хватит разрушений. Я пообещал себе, что мое правление будет мирным, пока это возможно и Асгард будет процветать. Должен же я держать слово перед самим собой.   
\- Конечно, Локи, ты прав.  
\- Но если ты хочешь войны… – прищурился Отец Лжи, легко вскакивая в седло, – я устрою ее тебе в постели.  
\- О, эту войну я выиграю, – с предвкушением пророкотал Тор.  
\- Сперва догони, великий воитель, – крикнул ему Локи, стрелой вылетая из конюшни и пуская коня рысью по вечнозеленым лугам Асгарда.  
Свистом и гиканьем подбадривая своего скакуна, Тор кинулся за ним в погоню. Вечер обещал выдаться нескучным.

***  
\- Матушка, ты прожила дольше меня, мудрость твоя измеряется веками, – полным печали голосом обращалась Фригг к дряхлой колдунье, приглашенной в ее комнаты. – Сведуща и я в ведовстве, но до сих пор не могу разгадать тех чар, что наложил приемный мой сын на сына моего родного. Ежели ответить не можешь или не хочешь, прошу у тебя я совета.  
\- Правда твоя, помочь я не могу, – ответила старуха. Фригг, изменившись в лице, скомкала в пальцах ткань своего богатого платья.  
\- Проси чего хочешь, все будет дано тебе, чего только не пожелаешь…  
\- Но ответить на вопрос твой в моих силах, – продолжила колдунья, словно и не слышала обещаний супруги Всеотца. – Сильные чары лежат на старшем из них. Столь сильные, что ни чужое колдовство, ни материнская защита не способны их разрушить.  
Фригг в отчаянии стискивала кулаки все сильнее, не замечая, что рвет ногтями ткань.  
\- Мощь этих чар в том, что они не наложены извне, а идут изнутри, из самого сердца. И имя этим чарам – любовь.  
Сперва неверяще взглянула Фригг на старую колдунью. Затем тихо поблагодарила, поднялась и вышла из покоев. Эти чары она хорошо знала. Разрушить их действительно не могло ничто.

***  
Самое худшее во всем этом было то, что он помнил. Помнил, кто он и как оказался здесь, понимал, что с ним сделал асгардский бог, но ничего не мог изменить.  
Как, наверное, сладка была месть Отца Лжи, когда месяцы спустя он вернулся в Мидгард и забрал с собой свою игрушку. Игрушку, которая осмелилась ему сопротивляться, да ещё и покушалась на его жизнь.  
Впрочем, о чем это он. Станет ли небожитель мстить жалкому смертному? Какое богу дело до его чувств и поступков. Игрушки ведь предназначены для игры, не больше. Это для землян устроенные Локи разрушения были войной, а для самого второго принца – только развлечением.  
И опять ошибка. Более не второго принца, а Правителя Асгарда, Владыки Вальхаллы, Предводителя эйнхериев. Теперь для Локи устроить Рагнарёк – что пальцами щелкнуть. Но теперь ему и незачем. К чему разрушать мир, которым владеешь? И, похоже, плевал он на пророчество. От этого хитреца можно было ожидать даже того, что он вновь поднимет вёльву из могилы и потребует от нее нового прорицания, выгодного ему.  
Да, теперь Клинт Бартон, бывший спецагент ЩИТа по прозвищу Соколиный Глаз, знал куда больше о Локи, Асгарде и судьбе миров, чем в бытность свою наемником. Когда проводишь дни и ночи напролет запертый в покоях, где совершенно нечем заняться, но есть горы книг и свитков, поневоле начнешь в них заглядывать. Конечно, руническая вязь Клинту была не под силу, но ведь в книгах были рисунки, много рисунков. Локи, в редкие часы своих визитов, не давал ему никаких приказов, не накладывал запретов, и бывший агент, усмехаясь иронии, увлеченно листал страницы, будто привычные ему цветные комиксы.  
Сначала это увлечение начиналось для того, чтобы отвлечься, забыть о тех часах, когда новый владыка Асгарда приходил к нему. Чем Злокозненный занимал свой досуг до и после Бартона, тот не знал. Но, судя по тому, что посещения были не чаще одного двух раз в неделю, служба на благо Асгарда отнимала достаточно много времени. Да и сил тоже. Войдя, Локи опускался в мягкое кресло, вытягивал перед собой ноги, и Клинт тут же спешил преклонить колени перед своим богом, помочь ему снять сапоги и начать расстегивать сложный доспех.  
Умом он понимал, что его принуждают, что он под властью магии. Но сердце его наполнялось такой радостью и ликованием, настоящим благоговением, стоило ему прикоснуться к узким ступням Локи и увидеть мелькнувшее на его лице удовольствие.  
Дальше снятия сапог и верхней одежды Локи никогда не позволял ему зайти. Он быстро забирал инициативу в свои руки. О, эти руки. Клинт очень часто ловил себя на мысли, что неотрывно следит за длинными изящными пальцами бога, любуется их совершенной формой, беспокойной подвижностью и с ужасом понимает, что мечтает к ним прикоснуться. А ещё больше, о том, чтобы они прикоснулись к нему.  
Едва разоблачившись до штанов и тонкой нижней рубахи, Локи набрасывается на свою игрушку. И Бартон забывает, что он Соколиный Глаз, хищная птица, он чувствует, что сам попал в когти к хищнику, к такому, который не расстанется со своей добычей ни за что, скорее сам растерзает ее на клочки, нежели отпустит.  
Локи отмеряет магию, подчинившую сердце Клинта, так умело, так точно. Противоречивые ощущения разрывают стрелка. С одинаковой силой хочется вырваться, ударить, причинить боль, и одновременно прижаться всем телом, оказаться во власти этих рук, утонуть в зелени глаз. Его трясет от раздвоения, будто в нем живут две личности, одна желает вечно быть рядом со своим богом, вторая – во что бы то ни стало освободиться, пусть даже ценой жизни. А бог только смеётся и продолжает подчинять себе его тело, чередуя силу и ласку, пока Клинт сам не сдаётся, устав от неравного противостояния.  
Страх, стыд, удовольствие – вот какую смесь эмоций он испытывает рядом с Локи. Иногда чувств становится на одно меньше, когда бог полностью подчиняет его себе или когда полностью отпускает. Эта игра никогда не приедается Насмешнику, отпустить поводок, снова потянуть на себя, ослабить, дернуть.  
Стрелок иногда и сам уже не понимал, чему покоряется – магии, подчиняющей его разум, или желанию собственного тела, которому зачастую было наплевать на то, чего там хочет истерзанный разум.  
Локи каждый раз упивался очередной победой, словно единолично покорил новый мир. А может, оно и было сродни этому. Бартон представлял собой весь Мидгард, единственный живой человек здесь в сердце Асгарда. И каждый раз, когда Локи добивался хриплых и страстных стонов в ответ на свои движения, он будто ставил на колени всю Землю, всех людей. Хотя, быть может, Клинт ошибался и тут. Зачем богу, правящему бессмертными асами, тому, чья дочь владычица над мертвыми, тому, кто может повелевать Поясом Мира, тому, в чьих силах загасить солнце одним лишь приказом, кто по праву рождения наследник ещё одного мира, зачем ему доказывать кому бы то ни было свою власть. И один жалкий смертный для него всего лишь прихоть. Почему бы ему ни развлечь себя игрушкой, подобной которой нет ни у одного аса?  
Владыке позволено все. Захоти он себе тысячу, миллион таких рабов – его никто более не посмеет остановить. То, что Локи отныне полноправный хозяин Асгарда стрелок понял сразу, ещё тогда, когда обнаружил бога величественно восседающим у себя дома, в небольшой, снятой на деньги ЩИТа квартире. Тогда, почти полгода спустя после масштабной заварухи в Нью-Йорке.  
Дело было вовсе не в магии, Клинт просто был уверен, когда он увидел своего бывшего пленителя. Спецагент замер, не в силах пошевелиться, не то что достать оружие, и просто смотрел.  
Локи совершенно не изменился, а с другой стороны, в нем поменялось все. Конечно, больше никаких оков и унизительного намордника. Богато украшенные кожаные доспехи с тиснением сидели на нем как литые, зеленый плащ отброшен за спину и стелется по креслу, в котором сидит бог, до самого пола. Для полноты прежнего образа не хватает только двурогого сверкающего шлема. Но теперь вместо него чело и блестящие черные волосы асгардца обхватывает щедро украшенный драгоценными камнями золотой венец.  
Но даже не это заставило сердце Бартона пропустить несколько ударов. Ярче венца сияли глаза Насмешника. Они светились торжеством того, кто вышел победителем из всех сражений и достиг всего желаемого. Весь вид бога излучал уверенность, силу и власть.  
И стрелок опустился на колени. Сотни раз он прокручивал в воспоминаниях тот свой малодушный поступок и сотни же раз приходил к выводу, что иначе поступить не мог. Невозможно было не склониться перед могуществом бога, снизошедшим до тебя. Он лишь успокаивал свое самолюбие тем, что убедил себя – Локи все равно бы заставил его преклонить колени.  
Бартон практически смирился со своим положением, но одна мысль не давала ему покоя. Что Локи сотворил с Тором? В том, что он что-то с ним сделал, стрелок был уверен. Не мог Громовержец добровольно за просто так отдать трон своему злокозненному братцу.  
Но Локи никогда не заговаривал на эту тему, и на все попытки Клинта хоть что-то разузнать отвечал ледяным молчанием.  
Как оказалось, льда в теперешнем правителе Асгарда было с избытком. Впервые увидав йотунское обличье Локи, Бартон не сдержал вскрика и отчаянно забился под прижавшим его телом. Ещё бы, когда тебя трахает ас, это одно, но когда этот ас, нависая над тобой, двигаясь в тебе, вдруг начинает синеть, а глаза его наливаются краснотой – тут уж никакие нервы не выдержат. А йотунов сын даже не озаботился успокоить Клинта капелькой магии, так и продолжал дотрахивать его, обжигая кожу и внутренности ледяными прикосновениями. Бартон потом вспоминал тот день, как один из самых ужасных, проведенных им в Асгарде. Даже хуже того самого первого.

***  
 _Шесть мидгардских месяцев назад_

Стоя перед командой смертных, гордо именующих себя Мстителями, в оковах и позорном наморднике Локи поклялся себе, что снесет любое наказание Всеотца, восстановит силы и покажет этим жалким людишкам, что бога ничто не может остановить, когда он возжелает чего-то.  
О, всё это была лишь легкая разминка. Так, игра на чужой площадке. Впереди была совсем иная цель.  
Локи бросил быстрый взгляд на брата. Довольным и торжествующим тот не выглядел. В ответ на теплые слова прощания и дружеские похлопывания по спине, он хмурился и вертел в руках тессеракт. Похоже, ему не терпелось убраться из Мидгарда, но и возвращаться пред суровое око отца не хотелось.  
Громовержец окинул взглядом главного виновника всех бед. Тот расслабленно стоял рядом, ничем не выражая ни злости, ни раздражения, ни разочарования, впрочем, смирения он тоже не выказывал.  
Лицо бога огня было совершенно непроницаемым и отстраненным, и Хлорриди внутренне содрогнулся – Локи явно что-то задумал, у него точно припрятан запасной план. Или же все и так идет по его плану?..  
Что бы Злокозненный там не задумал, Тор найдет способ остановить его. Теперь он глаз не спустит с неугомонного брата. И ни за что не позволит ему вновь попасть в неприятности, защитит от всех, будь то читаури, агенты ЩИТа или… отец.  
С этим было сложнее всего. Тор представить не мог, какое наказание изберет Один для младшего сына. Чем бы это не оказалось, Тору уже хотелось затащить Локи в какое-нибудь безопасное место и оградить ото всех и всего. Он больше не допустит никаких падений с моста, никаких мучений и пыток! Тор снова глянул на брата, нахмурился ещё сильнее. Оковы – только временная мера, скорее для успокоения смертных. Кстати о смертных, пора уже попрощаться с ними. Бросив агентам несколько слов на прощание, он протянул Локи другую сторону тессеракта. Тот, не колеблясь, схватил выступающую рукоять, и Тору показалось, что брат усмехнулся. Конечно, этого не было видно под намордником, но от уголков его глаз разбежались насмешливые морщинки. И внезапно Громовержца озарила догадка – ведь только от доброй воли самого Локи зависит, куда перенесет их кристалл. Только в силах Локи создать портал с помощью артефакта и только от его желания зависит, _куда_ приведет их этот портал, и кто сказал, что в Асгард.  
Продолжить размышления Тор не успел, все вокруг завихрилось в ярко синем сиянии, озарилось вспышкой и их затянуло в проход. Еще одна вспышка и Тор обнаружил, что они оба стоят в каких-то богатых покоях. Убранство в зеленых тонах, книги на всех горизонтальных поверхностях. Да они же в комнате Локи!  
Тор так поразился этому факту, что несколько секунд стоял неподвижно, продолжая сжимать голубой кристалл и вертя головой по сторонам. Он действительно не ожидал от Локи такого послушания и уже было готовился убеждать или даже угрожать.  
Локи дотронулся до его плеча и нетерпеливо потряс. Он выпустил свою сторону тессеракта и красноречиво указывал брату на уродливую конструкцию на своем лице. Тор заколебался, но взгляд зеленых глаз был таким искренним, таким несчастным, что Громовержец обошел брата со спины, отвел черные пряди и расстегнул хитроумный замок намордника. В конце концов, они ведь уже не в Мидгарде.  
Локи с облегчением провел языком по пересохшим губам. Все не так уж плохо, во всяком случае, когда у него был зашит рот, все было намного хуже. Несколько слов заклинания и оковы на руках с грохотом упали на пол. А Старк уверял, что их невозможно открыть без специального ключа и знания механизма, вспомнилось Тору. Если брат с такой легкостью раскрыл их одним заклинанием, скорее всего с запечатанным ртом это заняло бы у него чуть больше времени. Значит, Насмешник со временем мог бы и сам освободиться и никакие человеческие технологии не могли бы его остановить. Брови у Тора сошлись от напряженного мыслительного процесса. Все вместе это могло означать только одно, что в Асгард Локи вернулся по своей воле. Неужели раскаивается, или задумал что-то, или просто вернулся домой?  
Локи наблюдал за размышлениями брата, ярко отражающимися на его лице, и забавлялся вовсю. Теперь главное было направить его мысли на верный путь. Он шагнул к Тору, приблизился вплотную и крепко прижался к его широкой груди, обвивая брата руками.  
\- Я так скучал по тебе, – шепнул в ухо.  
Громовержец оторопело стоял с тессерактом в одной руке и намордником в другой, не зная, что и сказать. Но близость тела Локи и ни на миг не угасшая любовь сделали свое дело.  
«Не думай, Тор, у тебя это плохо получается», всплыли в памяти слова.  
Одновременно разжав пальцы обеих рук, Тор стиснул брата в объятиях, вкладывая в них всю тоску, боль потери, радость обретения, боязнь потерять снова, всю любовь и надежду. Он прижимал Локи к себе, уткнувшись носом в его волосы, дыша запахом брата, слыша, как поскрипывает его кожаный доспех, чувствуя, как бьется пульс, и знал, что самое дорогое ему существо сейчас с ним, и только от него зависит, будет ли тот рядом или он снова потеряет его.   
Ожидающий подобного проявления чувств, Локи не ожидал, что они найдут такой отклик в его сердце. Он расслабился в объятиях брата и позволил себе всего на пару секунд почувствовать себя в безопасности. Отстранился он тоже первым. Пора было решать насущные проблемы. Отдых и удовольствия потом.  
Преисполненный решимости, Тор поднял с пола синий кристалл и протянул открытую ладонь Насмешнику.  
\- Пойдем, Локи, мы должны прийти к отцу и рассказать обо всем  
\- О чем же? – тихо переспросил Локи.  
\- Обо всех наших ошибках, твоих и моих.

Тор никогда не отличался красноречием, но даже Локи поразился той пылкости, с которой наследный принц каялся в неподобающем поведении, в том, что не уследил за братом, в том, что есть и его немалая вина в разрушении человеческого города. Он всячески выгораживал Локи и напирал на его падение с Биврёста, радость от того, что второй принц выжил, ужасы его пленения и вынужденное подчинение читаури. А также на значительную помощь в возвращении тессеракта.  
Локи, о чудо, молчал, кривил губы и слушал брата. По слова Тора в итоге выходило, что Локи чуть ли не спаситель Асгарда, отвернувший угрозу нападения читаури. Да, принесший разрушения в Мидгард, но вынуждено, не по своей воле, а по необходимости, как меньшую из зол. Все поступки его, оказывается, было направлены на отвлечение этой агрессивной расы, он лишь временно подыгрывал и поступал так, как поступал, и только из благих побуждений, ради того, чтобы вырвать тессеракт из лап этих тварей.  
Судя по рассказу Громовержца, Локи даже немного помогал агентам ЩИТа в спасении Земли, и в итоге весь конфликт пошел только на пользу Мстителям, как отменные практические учения, сплотил их и добавил уверенности в собственных силах. И едва земляне избавились от угрозы вторжения, а кристалл был возвращен богам – Локи более не создавал проблем и мирно покинул Мидгард с братом.  
К концу речи Насмешник даже сам поверил в свой героический и страдающий образ. Тор так вдохновенно манипулировал фактами, что Локи восхитился им и даже проникся уважением. А то, что брат взял часть вины на себя, почти растрогало его. Почти. Потому что это и было частью плана.

Один хмуро внимал старшему из сыновей. По всему выходило, что виноваты оба, и разделенная на двоих вина была уже не столь чудовищно велика. Всеотец видел, что один его сын старается выгородить другого, тот же покорно, на первый взгляд, держит уста сомкнутыми, тем самым, признавая свою вину. Часть вины.  
Но на самом деле Одина беспокоило вовсе не это. Вырванный из сна Владыка Асгарда размышлял сейчас о том, готов ли его старший сын принять бразды правления. Изменился ли он достаточно и в лучшую ли сторону, приобрел ли он терпение и мудрость правителя, готов ли он к тяжкому бремени власти. Один не обманывал себя и признавал, что Тор – воин. Он не силен в дипломатии и хитросплетениях интриг, его решения будут справедливы, но прямолинейны. Он может не увидеть всех тонкостей двусмысленных разговоров и поступков.  
Впрочем, если раньше Всеотец считал, что сын не способен на хитрость, на продуманную тактику, на достижение своей цели извилистыми, но более надежными путями, то теперь он с удивлением и немалой гордостью замечал, что Тор неплохо справляется со словесной игрой. И ради кого? Ради сводного брата, Отца Лжи, лукавого и злоязыкого создания, принесшего благому Асгарду, отцу, матери и самому Тору немало бед и огорчений. Но Громовержец делал это так самоотверженно, с такой уверенностью и искренностью, что Один решился принять этот частичный обман. Если братья нашли общий язык, если они оставили все споры позади – союз двух принцев станет наилучшим выходом. Наградой Тору станет престол Хлидскьяльв в чертогах Вальхаллы. Для Локи же одновременно наградой и наказанием станет вторая роль, за плечом у брата. Он будет позади, но всегда нужный, незаменимый. Всеотец не сомневался в том, что Локи умнейший из его детей. Он направит руку брата, но не будет облечен полной властью. Да, так будет лучше всего, но стоит все же узнать, что у Локи на уме.  
\- Я выслушал тебя, Тор Громовержец. Я принял на веру твои слова, – произнес Всеотец, когда голубоглазый бог выдохся и замолчал. – Не желаешь ли ты, Локи Насмешник, сказать свое слово в подтверждение или опровержение слов брата?  
Локи негромко кашлянул, взглянул прямо в лицо Одина и заговорил.  
\- Я признаю свою вину, Всеотец. Есть правда в том, что сказал Хлорриди, не стану я противоречить словам брата. Ему со стороны было яснее видно произошедшие события и в справедливости его я не сомневаюсь. Возможно, выводы его не точны, но случившееся поведал он не лукавя, а так, как узрел сам.  
Один поневоле еще раз восхитился той хитроумной ловкостью, с которой Локи облачил свою мысль в слова. Речь его была столь обтекаема, словно отмель посреди реки, поровну было в ней правды и лжи, и одна была неотделима от другой, и ни в едином слове нельзя было разглядеть злой умысел. О, если б этот его сын направил свой ум на благо Асгарда! Но разве по доброй воле он подчинится… Более беспокойного и своенравного духа Всеотцу еще не доводилось встречать, и тот, кто укротит этот дух, станет счастливейшим существом во всех девяти мирах, ибо добьется невозможного.  
\- И тебя, Локи, услышал я. Оба вы мои сыновья, оба виновны в проступках, недостойных принцев Асгарда. Но каждый несет свой груз вины и различен её вес.  
Один прервался и обвел собравшихся в главном зале верховных асов пристальным взглядом одно глаза.  
\- Приговор мой будет разным для каждого из вас, но неразрывно связан воедино. Пусть ни один из вас не принимает его лишь как кару или лишь как награду, – Всеотец опять остановился, будто подчеркивая значимость того, что он сейчас произнесет.  
\- Это день должен был наступить, не таким я ожидал его, но вот он настал. – Один возвысил голос. – Я отрекаюсь от престола Златошпильного Асгарда. Преемником я назначаю сына своего Тора. Место же первого советника, того, кто будет подспорьем в делах государственных и повседневных, того, кто будет облечен едва ли меньшей властью, по праву рождения и по своему уму займет подле Тора другой мой сын, Локи.  
Братья ожидали шума и выкриков, одобрения, негодования, вопросов, но зал увяз в тишине. Словно асы еще не знали горевать, радоваться или же негодовать. Ни единого ликующего выкрика, ни одного протеста.  
\- У вас есть время до полудня, – возвестил Один двум принцам. – Будьте готовы к церемонии.

***  
Со временем стало терпимо. Это в первые дни он сходил с ума, а сейчас пришло не то смирение, не то равнодушие. Но те самые первые разы он до сих пор вспоминал с содроганием.  
Ведь еще там, в его квартире Локи опять перехватил контроль над его разумом. Богу только бы помешал человек, барахтающийся в его хватке, сыплющий нелепыми угрозами, в то время как он открывал портал обратно домой.  
Один лишь мысленный приказ и Бартон стал спокойным, внимательным и почтительным. То, что надо. И Насмешник решил развлечься сразу же, едва перенесся в Асгард со своей вновь обретенной игрушкой. Это не была месть, это не было наказание за предательство, это было просто небольшое развлечение, еще одно утверждение свое власти.  
И Локи приказал своему ручному стрелку:  
\- Снимай с себя одежду. Не спеши.  
Процесс раздевания был поистине увлекательным зрелищем, учитывая, что мужчина был в полной боевой экипировке и увешан оружием. Эта была еще одна, пусть и крохотная в масштабах Девяти Миров, победа Локи. То, как Соколиный Глаз, покоряясь ему, расстегивал один ремешок за другим, пряжку за пряжкой, замок за замком, обнажаясь и лишая свое тело защиты. Как на полу перед ним росла куча отброшенного оружия, впрочем, не такая уж внушительная, но ведь важен сам процесс расставания с теми предметами, что способны защитить. Первыми у его ног оказались лук и колчан со стрелами, к ним присоединилась дюжина ножей, два стреляющих кусочками металла предмета, что земляне называли пистолетами, еще несколько небольших предметов, непонятного ему назначения. Позже Локи изучит их, но не теперь.  
Когда бывший, теперь уже точно бывший, спецагент ЩИТа выпрямился перед ним обнаженный, Локи поманил его к себе. Невысокая, гораздо ниже его, фигура стрелка была, тем не менее, отлично сложена, развитые мускулы выдавали годы тренировок. И это тело было полностью в его власти, безропотно подчинялось приказам, любым. Это становилось неинтересно…  
Локи притянул своего сокола к себе. На него смотрели залитые яркой синевой глаза – жезл и магия бога имели над ним безграничную власть. Может, стоило немного ослабить контроль?  
Отец Лжи, наконец, коснулся своей игрушки. Прекрасные ощущения. Если и раньше Клинт Бартон служил его целям и был идеальным оружием в его руках, то теперь, более не нуждаясь в помощи, Локи нашел ему другое применение. Мышцы бывшего агента приятно перекатывались под пальцами. Так похоже, но одновременно так отличается от того, что он чувствовал, прикасаясь к Тору. Да, этот человек станет для него кое-чем особенным.  
Оглаживая тело человеческого мужчины, Локи наслаждался, откровенно наслаждался, а еще предвкушал все, что он сможет проделать со своим соколом. Получив безраздельную власть, он полностью отдавал ее своему брату, когда они делили постель. С этим смертным он сможет получить то, что не мог дать ему Тор. Этим человеком он будет обладать сполна.  
Он бросил взгляд через плечо – позади была его собственная кровать, как нельзя более удачно подходившая для того, что он задумал. Рывок, и вот человек уже лежал распластанный под ним, все так же готовый выполнить любую прихоть своего бога. Но Насмешник больше не хотел лишь бездумного подчинения. Он желал увидеть в этих глазах настоящую бурю чувств. Продолжая ласкать пальцами такое отзывчивое сейчас тело, Локи, не сдержав предвкушающей ухмылки, полностью снял контроль над человеком.  
О, это было воистину зрелище, достойное его внимания. То, как из глаз смертного исчезла синева, как взгляд прояснился. Секунда на удивление, мгновение на понимание. А затем отчаянное сопротивление. Это было восхитительно!

Клинт был потрясен произошедшей в нем переменой. Вот его тело и душа безраздельно принадлежат богу, все его существование подчинено одному лишь порыву – угодить своему повелителю, и он точно знает, что так и должно быть, его бог им доволен, он на своем месте и достоин этого места.  
А затем, внезапно, будто пелена спадает с его глаз, будто с него сбрасывают синее мерцающее покрывало, которое до этого защищало его, даровало ему тепло и уверенность. И он вдруг понимает, что лежит голый, придавленный весом другого мужчины. Нет, не просто мужчины! Гребаного языческого бога, который шарит руками по всему его телу, позволяя себе касаться самый интимных мест.  
Сперва Бартон застывает, оглушенный неожиданно возвращенным контролем над самим собой, а потом напрягает каждый мускул, пытаясь вырваться, оттолкнуть, хотя бы ударить.  
\- Отпусти, мать твою, немедленно отпусти меня!!! Сука, убери руки оттуда!!!  
Но Локи только перехватывает одной рукой оба его запястья, продолжая поглаживать его по животу, очерчивая большим пальцем округлую ямку пупка. И улыбается.  
\- Чего скалишься?! Больной ублюдок! Оставь меня в покое, слышишь!?!  
И тут Насмешник новь перехватывает контроль над ним. Бартон расслабляется, томно вздыхает и подается навстречу таким нежным, таким умелым пальцам.  
И Локи продолжает. Его ласки становятся все боле настойчивыми, все более откровенными. Он разводит ноги мужчины в стороны и тот охотно обхватывает ими талию своего бога. Губы и зубы оставляю отметины на покорном теле, бывший агент только глухо постанывает от удовольствия, подставляясь под новые поцелуи и укусы. Локи упивается полнотой власти, безоговорочным подчинением и доверием, и предвкушает, что однажды это человек будет полностью и добровольно принадлежать ему, только ему. Но сейчас можно наслаждаться игрой.  
Следующий раз, когда к Бартону возвращается контроль, первое, что он чувствует, это гладкую прохладную кожу под своими пальцами. Оказывается, он обнимает проклятого выродка, да еще и скрестил лодыжки у него на бедрах. Это так шокирует, что Клинт просто размыкает объятия вместо того, чтобы ударить посильнее в болевые точки. Прикинуть, есть ли болевые точки у богов, он не успевает, потому что Локи просовывает ему ладонь под поясницу и прижимает расслабившееся тело к себе. И тогда на Бартона обрушивается понимание двух фактов. Мужчина над ним тоже полностью обнажен, и прикосновение кожи к коже вызывает яркую вспышку всех чувств. А еще стрелок с ужасом осознает, что у него самого член стоит так крепко, что прижимается к животу и обнажившаяся головка уже истекает смазкой. Клинт разражается такими ругательствами, что Локи замирает на пару мгновений, а затем опять подчиняет его себе.  
Теперь в ход идет терпко пахнущее масло и Локи узнает, какой его сокол на ощупь изнутри. Тот только закатывает глаза, насаживаясь на пальцы, и мотает головой из стороны в сторону. Еще немного времени на подготовку, и бог огня погружается в тело своего раба.   
Когда Клинт снова приходит в себя, все намного хуже, чем было до этого. И одновременно лучше. Теперь нечего и думать о сопротивлении. Он даже почти не хочет сопротивляться. Ему необыкновенно хорошо.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, – бормочет Клинт, подаваясь бедрами навстречу. – Что б ты сдох…  
\- Я бессмертен, ты знаешь, – шепчем ему в приоткрытые губы Локи, вбиваясь так глубоко, как только позволяет ему хрупкая оболочка смертного.  
Бартон в ответ только шумно дышит, стараясь хотя бы подавить стоны, рвущиеся наружу, стоны немыслимого удовольствия. И это ужасно, потому что еще крохотная часть его хочет сопротивляться, а он помнит самого себя подчиняющимся, раскрывающимся навстречу Локи, помнит, как подумал, какая узкая у Локи талия и как удобно закидывать на нее ноги. И его просто выгибает от того наслаждения, которого ему сейчас доставляет существо, подчинившее его. Это не просто неправильно, это противоестественно, но так божественно хорошо…  
А потом, когда бог отстраняется, Бартон остается лежать на смятой постели, ещё слыша эхо удовольствия в каждой клеточке, но уже мучаясь виной и собственной слабостью, пытаясь распалить в себе отвращение и ненависть.  
Локи оставляет его помучатся еще немного. Чуть позже он окутает его магией. Не в полную силу, конечно, но она первое время этого хватит, чтобы сдержать глупые порывы смертного и постепенно приручить его. Оправив одежды, он удаляется. Тор уже, наверняка, заждался его, а к своей игрушке он всегда сможет вернуться, теперь она всегда будет под рукой.

***  
\- Локи, что не так? – спросил Тор, приседая на корточки перед братом. Обычно надменное и непроницаемое лицо Насмешника изменилось, на лбу появилась морщинка, губы горько и некрасиво кривились. И Тору не нравились эти изменения.  
\- Что не так? Ты серьёзно?! – взвился Локи, он вскочил на ноги и принялся мерить шагами комнату.  
\- Да, я не понимаю, что тебя тревожит. Отец не обрушил на нас никакого наказания. По-моему он только одарил нас.  
\- Одарил… – Локи подошел к окну, всматриваясь в золоченые шпили и зеленые просторы. – Да, тебя-то он точно одарил. Конечно, тебе не понять, тебе ведь в подарок достался трон Асгарда и власть, простирающаяся во все концы Девяти миров.  
\- Но тебе же отводится место подле меня. Разве не так? Ты будешь помогать мне. Да мне и не справиться со всеми этими обязанностями правителя без твоих подсказок. Ты будешь моим советчиком, и я буду слушать тебя во всем! – запальчиво воскликнул Громовержец.  
\- Вот видишь. Только советчиком. – Насмешник повернулся, свет теперь был у него за спиной, и черты лица стало трудно разглядеть. – Я смогу лишь давать советы, но никак не приказы. Всегда в тени твоего величия.  
Тор залюбовался золотисто-медным ореолом, окружившим темноволосую голову брата, и отвлекся от разговора  
\- Ну вот, ты меня уже не слушаешь, а ведь обещал, – ласково упрекнул его Локи, подходя ближе и кладя ладонь Тору на грудь.  
\- Прости, я… я залюбовался тобой, – пробормотал голубоглазый бог. – Ты такой красивый. И умный. И… – Тор замялся, видимо, подбирая слово, способное описать достоинства брата. – Ты самый лучший!   
\- А вся слава и почести всегда достаются тебе, – Локи погрустнел и снова отвернулся.  
Громовержцу это не понравилось, он хотел видеть его лицо, лукавый прищур его глаз, проказливую улыбку, слышать его смех. Но брат был расстроен и печален. Да, Всеотец не совсем справедливо обошелся с ним. Во всяком случае, если сравнивать с наградой, которую получил сам Тор. Да уж, награда, как же. Сидеть целыми днями во дворце, принимать послов, этих напыщенных ушастых альвов и злобных хитрых цвергов, еще и сыпать перед ними учтивыми словами. Разбирать кучу дел, выслушивать жалобы, давать советы. Наверняка одним Асгардом дело не ограничится, придется еще и вникать, как обстоят дела в других мирах. И как только отец успевал уследить за всем и всеми, еще и с одним глазом? Это же столько мороки. То ли дело решить все разногласия в честной битве, где сразу понятно, кто твой друг, а кто противник, и не нужно разбираться, что скрывается за льстивыми речами. Это уже по части Локи, думать да решать загадки. А Локи явно затаил обиду. И не радует его место за плечом брата. Опять будет злиться, строить козни кому попало. Со всеми асами и ванами переругается, новых проблем на свою голову неугомонную накличет. Вот это уж нет! Как же поступить? А всего-то, наверное, и стоит прямо спросить у него…  
\- Локи, а чего бы _ты_ хотел? Чего ты желаешь больше всего?  
\- Трон Асгарда и тебя рядом, – произнес Хведрунг, глядя прямо в глаза своему брату.  
Громовержец пристально вглядывался в искрящуюся зелень глаз Локи и видел там лишь искренность и мучительное ожидание ответа.  
\- Хорошо. Ты получишь это.  
\- Уверен ли ты в своем ответе, Хлорриди. Я желаю, чтобы у моих ног был ты и весь Асгард.  
\- Да, я уверен, брат, – солнечно улыбнулся Тор. – Если это та вира, которую ты хочешь получить за все обиды и горести, несправедливо причиненные тебе. Если ты хочешь быть правителем – ты станешь им, я даю тебе слово. Сегодня Один отдаст престол мне, а я пред всеми асами передам его в твою власть. И ты, как наследный принц, станешь законным Правителем Всеблагого Асгарда.  
Локи моргнул, лицо его разгладилось, исчезла даже горькая складка у тонких губ. И губы эти шевельнулись, отвечая на улыбку брата.  
\- Ответь мне только, Локи. Станешь ли ты милостивым и справедливым правителем? Не будешь ли ты пользоваться своим положением владыки, чтобы мстить и наказывать тех, кто ранее провинился перед тобой, даже если они этого и заслужили?  
\- Клянусь, я забуду все прошлые разногласия, едва весь Асгард преклонит передо мной колени, как перед истинным и единственным владыкой. Никто не сможет меня упрекнуть в злопамятности, и только последующие поступки каждого из них будут влиять на мои решения, если таковые понадобятся.  
\- Я рад, что ты доволен и благодарю тебя, что снял это ношу с моих плеч. – Тор, уже не сдерживаясь, дернул Локи на себя и крепко обнял. – Ты будешь куда лучшим правителем, нежели я. И теперь, выходит, я буду позади тебя.  
\- Ты не будешь позади, – так привычно и знакомо ухмыльнулся Насмешник. – Ты будешь предо мной. Даю тебе слово.

***  
\- И как все отреагировали на слова Тора? – спросил Клинт, от любопытства подаваясь немного вперед.  
\- О, это было незабываемое зрелище, – Локи мечтательно улыбнулся и запустил пальцы в короткие волосы своего сокола. – Всеми любимый сын Одина отдает трон йотунскому приемышу. А уж когда сам Всеотец кивнул, выражая свое согласие, что тогда началось… Ты и вообразить себе не можешь.  
\- Расскажи еще. Господин…  
\- Понемногу учишься почтению, – снова ухмыльнулся Отец Лжи. – Что тебе ещё поведать? Когда благородные асы угомонились, Один провел церемонию. А потом было все как обычно – клятвы преданности, пир, танцы, пьяные драки…  
Редко когда Локи так разговаривал с Бартоном, будто на равных, прямо в постели, утомившись после соития. Просто говорил, рассказывал… Сколько уже месяцев прошло с тех пор, как Соколиный Глаз оказался здесь, в Асгарде, в королевском дворце, в покоях Локи? Какой он путь прошел от отчаянного сопротивления, через мнимую покорность и выжидание до настоящего смирения и даже какого-то восхищения. Что у него обычно было – несколько часов, в которые бог огня снисходил до него, быстрый, необыкновенно яркий и чувственный секс, несколько брошенных фраз. Иногда магия, подчиняющая его, была сильнее, иногда слабее. Но со временем Бартон смелел, а может, постепенно сдавался, охотней принимал ласки и подношения, становился жаден к вниманию. Да и попросту весь измаялся от одиночества, а компания бога, пусть и воспринимающего его как постельную игрушку, была все же развлечением в его однообразном существовании, посвященном сну, еде и перелистыванию книг. Бывший спецагент начал задавать вопросы. Сначала он редко получал хоть какие-то ответы, но все чаще Локи удостаивал его мимоходом брошенными фразами, кое-какими фактами, даже новостями. Так Клинт узнал об истинном положении дел в Асгарде, о статусе самого Локи и его брата, об очередном сне Одина, да много еще о чем. И даже когда Насмешнику прискучивали эти разговоры, и он снова затыкал Бартону рот поцелуем, а его руки продолжали свой танец на коже бывшего агента, даже тогда Клинт больше не отторгал его прикосновения, не искал спасительного беспамятства в магии подчинения, не играл в самообман, списывая отзывчивость своего тела на проклятое колдовство. Он принял Правителя Асгарда таким, каков он есть, принял себя в этих новых необычных условиях и не терзался больше ни сомнениями, ни угрызениями.  
\- А как же твоя мать? Ну, то есть Фригг.  
\- Она теперь редко выходит из своих комнат. – Локи откинулся на подушки и прикрыл глаза, считая, видимо, неуместным сочетать телесные удовольствия с упоминаниями о своей приемной матери. – Бывает, конечно, почтит своим вниманием пир в честь кого-то особенно уж важного, но обычно сидит со своими подругами и прислужницами у себя, шьет, вышивает. Еще проводит много времени у ложа Всеотца, будто охраняет его сон или мысленно разговаривает с ним. Иногда и я прихожу к ней.  
Бартон даже приподнялся на локте.  
\- И что она?  
\- А что она? Фригг всегда была и остается любящей матерью. Мне и Тору. Выслушивает, поддерживает, бывает, упрекает, бывает, дает наставления.  
\- Разве ее не тревожит… – Клинт замялся, понимая, что слишком далеко зашел в своих вопросах.  
\- Что я отобрал престол у ее родного сына?  
\- Нет, – ответил Бартон. И собравшись с духом, продолжил. – Что ее сыновья живут вместе как любовники, в противоестественной связи.  
Сказать по правде, он ожидал от Локи справедливой вспышки гнева за свою дерзость. Но тот вновь удивил его.  
\- В том нет ее вины, – спокойно произнес Насмешник, у него даже ресницы не дрогнули на такое смелое и откровенное заявление. – И это не подвластно ей. Я думаю, она давно знает о наших не совсем братских отношениях, еще со времен нашей далекой юности, но не вмешивается. Фригг очень понимающая и мудрая женщина, – в голосе Локи послышалось уважение и даже какое-то более теплое чувство.  
На минуту воцарилось молчание, пока бог сам не нарушил его.  
\- Странно, что тебя это вообще волнует. Мы с Тором ведь даже не родные братья. Тем более не в твоем положении осуждать меня. Или ты уже ревнуешь? – Локи насмешливо изогнул темную бровь.  
Вот так он всегда. Найдет болевую точку и вновь поставит жалкого смертного на место.  
Локи, впрочем, был вполне откровенен со своим соколом. Об одном он лишь умолчал, что иногда Фригг заводит разговор о внуках и некоторые из вышитых ею полотен подозрительно напоминают детские пеленки. Но не стоит Бартону бередить свое воображение подобным, хватит уж и того, что, насмотревшись картинок, он стал интересоваться детьми Локи.

***  
\- Пусти, дурной! Сейчас же поставь меня на землю!  
\- Не могу, земли тут нет. Только за пределами дворца, – пропыхтел Тор, пытаясь одновременно удержать Локи на весу и отбиться от его, тычущих куда попало, пальцев. – А здесь только пол.  
\- Вот и поставь меня на него!  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Что значит, не хочу? Я твой повелитель, ты обязан мне подчиняться.  
\- Это в тронном зале ты повелитель, во дворце, в Асгарде. Но не в моей спальне.  
С победным кличем Тор толкнул ногой дверь и ввалился в свои покои.  
Локи забрыкался с новой силой и едва не вывалился из хватки Громовержца, но тот как раз успел донести его до ложа и там уже с чувством выполненного долга выпустил шипящего и ругающегося брата.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? – Локи вскочил на ноги прямо на кровати, заняв выгодную позицию, возвышаясь над Тором и обвиняюще тыча ему перстом в грудь. – Что ты себе позволяешь?!  
\- Так не первый раз вроде тебя на руках таскал. И раньше ты был не против.  
\- Но ведь не в зале приемов же, битком набитом асами! – Локи от негодования топнул ногой и едва устоял на прогнувшейся под его весом перине.  
Тор вскинул руки ему навстречу, чтобы удержать, но Локи дернулся назад, не желая принимать помощь, запутался в покрывале и все-таки упал.  
\- Ты еще и смеешься! – возмутился он, лежа на спине. Но глаза его начинали светиться лукавством.  
\- Нет-нет, что ты, – стараясь сдержать улыбку, замотал головой Тор.  
\- Ага, а зубы ты скалишь просто так, от веселого нрава, – хмыкнул Насмешник, устраиваясь удобней на постели. – Ну, величайший из воителей, иди уже сюда, чего ждешь?  
\- Твоего разрешения, повелитель.  
\- Разрешаю, – величественно отозвался Локи и поощряюще похлопал рядом с собой. – Как же, «повелитель»… – не унимался он, выгибаясь навстречу ласкам. – Как у всех на виду прямо после приёма послов сгребать меня с трона и в охапку тащить куда-то, так я ему уже и не повелитель.  
Продолжая ворчать, Локи споро расправлялся с застежками на одежде Тора и всячески помогал тому расстегивать свою.  
\- Локи, я уже терпеть не мог. Да и вообще, как ты выдерживаешь всю эту канитель каждый день? Я хоть тренироваться выхожу из дворца, мышцы размять с воинами, в дозор съездить, а ты все в четырех стенах…  
\- Куда пальцами полез! Еще штаны снять не успел.  
\- Да все опасаюсь, что пока доберусь до твоих штанов, ты снова унесешься куда-то по делам вселенской важности. Еще и после всех этих приемов ты, бывает, сбегаешь к себе в комнаты. И чем ты там только занимаешься?! Я теперь понимаю, почему Одину нужно было время от времени погружаться в сон – даже для бога это слишком.  
\- Тор, не отвлекайся, – перебил его Локи, нетерпеливо ерзая под придавившим его телом.  
\- Как скажешь, брат, – и Тор больше не отвлекался на разговоры.

После секса с Громовержцем Локи, как и всегда, пребывал в отличном расположении духа. Он позволял себе лениво валяться на их с Тором постели, играл с маленькими вихрями огня, рождающимися из его пальцев, создавая из них то причудливые образы, то очертания зверей, то просто вьющиеся ленты. Брат тихо посапывал рядом, заснул, или просто разомлел. А Локи размышлял.  
Знал бы ты, братец, почему я иногда пропадаю в своих покоях. Почему запираю их и не позволяю никому из слуг заходить туда. Впрочем, быть может, пришло время тебе узнать, почему…  
Если преподнести информацию Тору умело, можно рассчитывать на то, что он не ринется в комнату Локи и не сшибет молотом двери с петель. Во всяком случае, не сразу. Тор должен понять, что чувства Локи к нему это одно, а желания и прихоти Владыки Асгарда это совсем другое. Да и, в конце концов, он позволяет Хлорриди то, что не доступно никому более. И тот должен ценить это, быть благодарным за то, что владеет своим повелителем в своей постели. Ладно, он и так благодарен, но Локи сомневался, что Тор захочет делить его еще с кем-либо, тем более со смертным. Но, подчиняясь Тору в постели, Насмешнику нужно было проявлять свою мужскую сущность в другом месте. Женщины его не интересовали, войн он пока не затевал, разгульные пиры с другими воинами его не прельщали, оставалась только битва в другой постели. Чтобы там он мог подчинять, завоевывать, покорять. Стрелок подходил для этого идеально. Да и вообще, как можно ревновать к временной игрушке? Локи отогнал малоприятные воспоминания о смертной женщине, которой ненадолго увлекся Тор во время последнего посещения Мидгарда. Осталось придумать, _как_ и главное _когда_ рассказать Тору о своем соколе. Нужно застать его в благодушном настроении. Сытого, уставшего и удовлетворенного. Почти как сейчас. Почти.  
Значит, тренировка, пир, любовные утехи и затем разговор. Правда, есть риск, что Тор может заснуть. Но тут уже все зависит от острого языка Локи и всех его умений. И, в конце концов, неужто он, удерживающий контроль над своими четырьмя детьми не сможет справиться с одним своим братом.  
Мысли Локи закружили вокруг собственных отпрысков. Он довольно прикрыл глаза, и лицо его озарила любящая нежная улыбка. Он справился и здесь.  
Хель всегда была умной и самостоятельной девочкой. Да, совсем не красавица, но умело справляется с целым царством мертвых и держит красавчика Бальдра под боком. Его, Локи, стараниями. Дитя холодов и льда она была на своем месте и была этим вполне довольна. Он мог гордиться своей дочерью. Два мира из девяти были в его полной власти.  
Ёрмундганд прекрасно себя чувствует в водах Мирового океана, плавая вокруг Мидгарда. Локи недавно был у него. Кажется, сын подрос еще на пару метров. Зеленая чешуя Пояса Мира золотилась на солнце, он закручивал воду в пенистые водовороты и шумно фыркал, приветствуя отца. Он был просто необыкновенно огромный, поражая своими размерами даже Локи, но ему еще предстояло расти и расти.  
Фенрир, вот кому нужна наибольшая забота и внимание. Свое правление Локи начал с того, что освободил Волка от оков и треклятого тирового меча, который торчал у него в пасти. Сейчас сыну требовались только свобода и простор. И отец обеспечил его этим, устроив жилье в горах, в уютной сухой пещере, среди лесов, богатых дичью, в землях, протянувшихся от горизонта до горизонта, куда никто не смел ступить без позволения владыки. Локи бы еще с удовольствием скормил ему несколько асов, чтобы еще немного приглушить боль и обиду сына, но это несколько негативно бы сказалось на политике его правления, поэтому он старался почаще наведываться к отпрыску и надеяться, что время залечит его душевные раны. Раны же телесные Локи излечил самостоятельно. Теперь одно удовольствие было запускать пальцы в его ставшую густой и блестящей шерсть.  
И, конечно же, Слейпнир. Один больше не будет ездить верхом на нём. Собственно, больше никто не посмеет оседлать его, разве что только родитель. Но самому Локи это было без надобности. Чтобы быстро перемещаться по Асгарду и в другие миры он использовал свою магию. А для прогулок верхом в компании брата его устраивал и обыкновенный жеребец. Поэтому сын теперь пользовался полной свободой перемещения, пасся, где хотел и имел в услужении с десяток конюхов.  
Так что, добившись трона Асгарда, контролируя и опекая своих детей не в меньшей степени, нежели до этого, держа в железном кулаке всех асов и простых воинов, пересмотрев соглашения со всеми напыщенными и упертыми послами остальных миров и народов, проработав десятки новых условий, удовлетворяющих обе стороны, добившись подчинения и контроля над своенравными валькириями и воинственными эйнхериями, неужели он не сможет справиться со своим не блестящим умом братом?! Да тот только поздравит его с удачным выбором любовника и найдет себе в том нового товарища по битвам и тренировкам.

***  
Локи мог гордиться собой. В очередной раз и еще больше, нежели обычно. Подходил к концу первый год его правления Асгардом. Ничтожная цифра по меркам бессмертных богов. Но уже кое-какая веха. Повод устроить официальное празднество. Асы, ваны, йотуны, отца обязательно лично пригласить, ещё альвы, цверги… И он сам во всей красе и величии возвышающийся над всеми. Может быть, облачиться на время в парадный доспех…  
Даже Один будет присутствовать. Он очнулся от своего сна несколько недель назад. Локи сам пришел к нему осведомиться о его силах, духовных и физических, и о новых озарениях, что пришли к нему во сне. Всеотец очень благосклонно отнесся к его визиту. Видимо, его впечатлил уже тот факт, что Асгард не низвергнут с Великого Ясеня до сих пор, или что йотуны еще не управляют Мидгардом. Он засыпал приемного сына вопросами, и Локи даже был удостоен похвалы и одобрения.

В день торжественного приема и пира Локи купался в лучах внимания, лести и обожания. Конечно, некоторые его еще недолюбливали и относились с подозрением, были и такие, которые до сих пор считали, что он обманул Одина, а Тора держит под чарами, но никто не посмел проигнорировать приглашение. Каждый подходил лично поприветствовать Владыку Асгарда и все признавали, что Отец Лжи оказался очень хорошим правителем. Хведрунг только улыбался, трудно делать плохо то, чего добивался столько столетий и, наконец, получил желаемое.  
Локи бросил светящийся торжеством взгляд на Тора. Тот, словно почувствовав, вскинул голову, обернулся к брату и вернул ему улыбку. Такую же лучезарную и счастливую. Громовержец, расставив для устойчивости ноги, расслабленно восседал на своем привычном месте – у подножия трона, и выглядел едва ли менее царственно, нежели сам властитель вечных и смертных. Мьёлльнир лежал по правую руку от него, подтверждая его неоспоримую власть брата Локи, советника правителя и военачальника Асгарда.  
А за левым плечом бога огня, и ему не нужно было даже смотреть в ту сторону, чтобы быть уверенным, он и так чувствовал это, отступив на шаг от спинки трона, стоял его стрелок, его сокол. В полном боевом облачении, с новым луком, изготовленным лучшими мастерами Асгарда. Он зорко следил за полным залом, оберегая спокойствие своего повелителя, равнодушный ко всему прочему, помимо своего господина, признанного добровольно. На шее у человека поблескивал ошейник, украшенный таким же орнаментом, что и наручи Тора, таким же, что и корона Локи.

***  
Бартон пришел к неутешительному выводу, что еще немного, и он свихнется от этого однообразия, постоянного одиночества, нарушаемого редкими визитами своего бога. Он даже словил себя на том, что начинает сам призывать Локи, когда тот слишком долго не появляется. Сперва, бывший агент ужаснулся тому, что его губы шепчут ненавистное имя, но когда снова подловил себя на этом, обдумал ситуацию со всех сторон и пришел к выводу, что его обращения мало чем отличаются от обычных молитв любому богу из тех, к которым так часто взывают люди. С той лишь разницей, что его бог мог лично явиться на его призыв, ну, или вне зависимости от него.  
Бартон долго не знал, слушает ли Локи его слова, иногда произнесенные мысленно, иногда вслух. Насмешник в часы своих появлений ничем не давал понять слышит ли односторонний разговор стрелка, приятен ли он ему или наоборот раздражает. И Бартон просто продолжал свои монологи. Он спрашивал, делал предположения, делился своими мыслями, рассказывал о себе, о своем прошлом, восхищался и обвинял, злился и просил прощения, а иногда, терзаемый одиночеством, просто звал Локи по имени, просил его прийти, снова и снова.  
И однажды Локи спросил:  
\- Чего ты добиваешься?  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Ты с завидной регулярностью взываешь ко мне. Еще немного усердия и ты станешь моим самым преданным служителем. Хочешь, я сделаю тебя своим верховным жрецом. Твои пылкие молитвы найдут отклик в сердцах очень многих. И армия моих преданных последователей весьма пополнится.  
Клинту понадобилось пару мгновений, чтобы понять – Локи шутит. Насмехается. Что ж, действительно смешно.  
\- Мой господин, мне позволено говорить то, что я думаю? – со всем смирением, которое у него имелось, спросил бывший спецагент.  
\- Да ты только то и делаешь, что говоришь со мной. Похоже, не уймешься, пока не выскажешься.  
\- Судя по моим ощущениям, ты сейчас почти не контролируешь меня, господин.  
\- Ну, уж молиться мне я тебя точно не заставлял, – хмыкнул бог огня.  
Но его насмешки не сбили Бартона с мысли.  
\- Если я добровольно, не принуждаемый твоей магией, поклянусь тебе в преданности, поклянусь, что буду верно служить тебе, никогда не предам, буду выполнять все, что ты пожелаешь, пойду в любую битву, какую ни прикажешь…  
\- То что? – нетерпеливо перебил Хведрунг.  
\- Ты выпустишь меня из своих комнат, позволишь выходить из дворца, сопровождать тебя, свободно передвигаться, разговаривать с другими асами?  
\- Условия ставишь? Битвы ведь случаются на разных полях, – заинтересованно приподнял бровь Отец Лжи. – Не много ли ты просишь?  
\- Это не условия. Это предложение. Ты получаешь всего меня в обмен на расширение границ моей тюрьмы. Я ведь даже не прошу у тебя свободы.  
\- А зачем мне это? Соколу самое место в клетке. Ты под моим полным контролем. Если захочу, ты и так будешь исполнять все мои прихоти, все сделаешь по щелчку пальцев, жизнь за меня отдашь. И к тому же, я всегда знаю, где тебя найти. Так зачем мне это? Что я получу взамен, приоткрыв дверцу клетки? В небо тебе все равно не взлететь. – Локи усмехался так надменно и безжалостно, что поневоле вспоминалось свое место жалкого смертного у ног всемогущего бога. Действительно, что Клинт мог ему предложить? Но он предпринял еще одну последнюю попытку.  
\- Ты получишь мои настоящие чувства. Мое уважение и любовь.  
Бартон ждал, что Родитель Волка рассмеется ему в лицо. Но секунды шли, а Локи все молчал. И Клинт осмелился поднять на него взор. Зеленые глаза отражали неверие. Бог огня не верил ему, тому, кого он подчинил, привязал к себе, тому, чьи мысли он мог легко прочесть и удостовериться, правдивы они или нет.   
\- Локи… – выдохнул стрелок.  
\- Ты наденешь ошейник. Прирученного сокола положено кольцевать. Твое кольцо будет на шее, – отрывисто произнес правитель Асгарда. Было ясно, что решения он не изменит и это единственная возможность для Бартона.  
\- Тора ты тоже держишь за поводок? – не сдержавшись, поинтересовался Клинт, радуясь, впрочем, что цена столь невелика.  
\- Зачем? – к Локи вернулась прежняя веселость. – Свой поводок он и так охотно носит за мной в зубах.

***  
Едва Локи со своей свитой вошел в зал, полный асгардцев и гостей, едва он сел на трон, едва Тор опустился на ступени, а Бартон стал позади него, как взгляд Правителя метнулся к предыдущему владыке обители бессмертных. Возможно, Фригг и успела кое-что нашептать супругу, но Локи интересовала реакция Одина на увиденное. Приветственные выкрики отзвучали, Всеотец с женой, как и остальные подданные, склонились в поклоне. Не таком глубоком, но достаточно почтительном, учитывая их статус и положение.  
Локи впитывал в себя каждое проявление чувств, каждый взгляд, каждое выражение лица Одина. Не то что бы тот был богат на проявление эмоций, но все же было на что поглядеть. Один внимательно осмотрел Локи, будто оценивая каждую деталь его облика, мельком удостоил вниманием лучника и остановился взглядом единственного глаза на старшем сыне. Нет, Локи не смог разглядеть ни разочарования, ни осуждения, ни гнева. Только мимолетное удивление и вслед за ним понимание и легкую печаль. У некоторых асов, в особенности у близких друзей Тора, Насмешнику доводилось видеть реакцию и похуже. Намного хуже.  
Лафей прибыл последним. Локи мысленно поаплодировал – правитель одного мира пришел поприветствовать другого правителя и мог себе позволить явиться позже всех перед самым началом церемонии, тем более, что хозяин Асгарда приходился ему родным сыном. Прошествовав в первые ряды со всей своей многочисленной свитой, повелитель йотунов первым громогласно и витиевато поздравил Локи с первым завершенным годом у власти, пожелал долгих лет царствования, процветания Асгарда, приумножения его богатств и дружественных отношений с другими народами.  
И неслыханное дело – Локи поднялся с трона и произнес благодарственную речь стоя. Это были официальные слова приветствия, важные и ничего не значащие одновременно. Настоящий разговор будет позже, без свидетелей и решения, принятые во время этого разговора, возможно, изменят судьбы тысяч и миллионов.  
Что ж, это испытание он тоже прошел успешно. Похоже, все беспокойства подошли к концу. Теперь Локи мог передохнуть и еще ненадолго предаться простым радостям жизни. Чтению, сексу, вкусной еде, долгим прогулкам. А потом уже можно будет и подумать о завоевании других миров. Есть у него два таких на примете.

 

25.05. – 04.06.2013

Ровно

© AVO Cor


End file.
